Algo Dentro De Mi
by Yuume no Tsuki
Summary: algo sucede con Starfire...¿podran averiguar que?soy muy mala para los sumary por favor leanlo![CANCELADO]
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aca estoy con mi primer fic!!

Este fic se me ocurrió cuando vi los capítulos "the end" y como no me gusta para nada que robin se preocupe tanto por raven así que si es medio parecido les pido disculpas, es que me encantan los fics que le pasa algo a star! ( Soy muy mala lo sé) a y siempre y cuando no se muera. Bueno mejor me callo y empecemos con el fic:

No sé para que hay que poner esto pero si todos lo ponen yo por las dudas también: Los teen titans no me pertenecen y bla bla bla.

Para que se guíen...

-...- diálogos de los titanes.

(...) notas de la autora (algunas...)

algo dentro de mí:

Era viernes, eso significaba "noche de película", Chico bestia, Cyborg y Raven (¡¿Raven?!) Habían escogido una de terror y, para mejor situación, estaba lloviendo torrencialmente.

Starfire no tenia un buen día, porque había estado con un mareo y un dolor de cabeza insoportable pero no se había quejado para no arruinarles el día a los demás.

-¡vamos Star! Ven que ya comienza la película!- grito Chico bestia desde el sillón.

-si amigo estaré allí en breve- contesto.

La película había comenzado y Star, como siempre se sentó al lado de Robin y por el miedo se agarraba de su capa. En un momento de la película el dolor de cabeza había regresado.

Ella se levanto y se fue volando a su habitación, dejando muy preocupados a los demás.

-que le sucede?- pregunto Chico bestia.

-no lo sé pero ha estado actuando muy extraño hoy- dijo preocupado Robin.

-iré a ver que le pasa, totalesa tonta película ya me aburrió- acoto fríamente Raven.

-oye! Esta película no es tonta!-dijeron Cyborg y Chico bestia al unísono.

-iré contigo- dijo Robin.

-tu te quedaras aquí Robin- dijo Raven yéndose a la habitación dela tamaraniana.

-Starfire?- pregunto la gótica mientras abría la puerta.

-un segundo Raven!- dijo ella tapándose el hombro.

-que te sucede Star?- pregunto al ver como se había tapado.

-no, nada- dijo ella apretando los ojos como para que no se los vieran.

-Starfire a mi no me engañas, a ver abre los ojos- le ordeno perdiendo la paciencia.

Starfire abrió los ojos y Raven se quedo mirándola shockeada.

-Star, que te pasa ¿por qué tienes los ojos rojos!-grito ella.

-Shhhhhh!!!!!!!! Por favor amiga no le vayas a decir nada a los demás!- le dijo ella.

-escucha no puedes andar ocultando una cosa así!-

-promételo-

-no, no puedo ocultar esto porque si después te pasa algo será mi culpa!-dijo la encapuchada.

No te preocupes, después se los diré personalmente- dijo Star.

- esta bien cualquier cosa me avisas, sí?- le dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-de acuerdo, gracias.-

------------------------------------------------en la sala------------------------------------

-despreocúpate Romeo, Star esta bien te lo aseguro- dijo burlonamente Cyborg.

-a que te refieres con Romeo!! o////o

-jejeje nada mira allí viene Raven-

-que le sucede a Star?- pregunto Robin.

-nada solo estaba cansada.

-lo ves!! Esta bi..- la frase de Cyborg fue interrumpida por una explosión proveniente de la habitación de la tamaraniana.

-STARFIRE!!!- gritaron todos al unísono mientras corrían hacia ella...

--------fin del capitulo 1------------------------------

¿¡Y!? Que les pareció?

Excelente, muy bueno, regular, malo, pésimo, retirate...

Bueno, si quieren el capitulo 2 déjenme REVIEWSSS!!!!

Besitos!!!

Lu.


	2. eso que me pasa

Hola!!!!!

Aca volvi!!!!! Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews!!! (5 personas u.uU)

Pero bueno tambien recien lo publico!!!

Aprobecho y agradezco a:

Ligthfire: si, a partir de este capitulo prometo hacerlos mas largos, es que queria dejarlos con la intiga.

Koriandr-titan: gracias nane!! T.T re conmovedora!! Que suerte que te halla gustado!!! Pense que seria todo un fiasco!!.

Amandu: no, Star no esta embarazada n.nUUU quiza para otro fic... y ya me diste una buena idea gracias!!

Paolina-14: gracias!! Muchas gracias!!! Y si dejen muchos reviews a esta pobre escritora de segunda!! Jeje n.nUU y yo tambien te kiero demasiado!!!

Nightstar.007: gracias!! Ya veras lo que le paso a star no desespereis!!

Bueno chicas gracias por sus reviews, me dieron animos para seguir!!!, ahora el segundo capitulo:

Para que se guíen...

-...- diálogos de los titanes.

(...) notas de la autora

-maldita sea, Star!-gritaba el chico del antifaz buscando a la chica bajo los escombros.

-aquí esta!!-grito Raven levantando a la chica inconsciente con sus poderes.

-Star!-gritaron los chicos corriendo hacia ella

-llevemosla a la enfermeria!-ordeno Robin.

-si, en seguida!-dijo Cyborg cargando a la chica hasta la enfermeria.

-uugghhh que paso- se quejo la tamaraniana apretándose la cabeza

-no lo se pero la habitación que do destrui...-Robin se quedo mirando fijo a Star cuando eta abrio los ojos

-Star que tienes?!-

-a esto no es nada no te procupes-

-que no me preocupe???-

-no n.n-dijo ella dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-a mi no me mientes, sabes que puedes confiar en mi-

Starfire miro para abajo, con miedo de decirle la verdad a Robin.

-Star por favor dime que te pasa-

-de acuerdo pero prometeme que no te alejaras-

-no, lo juro-

-esta bien, cuando era niña mi hermana me decia que yo era un error de la existencia y mi madre la apoyaba. El unico que se oponia a ese insulto era mi padre.

Un dia cuando estaba jugando en el parque se me acerco una viejecita gordoniana junto con mi hermana y me escupieron, después la gordoniana me dijo:

-pequeño error la saliva de los gordonianos junto con una mala intención y saliva de un tamaraniano que te odie, te convertiran en la mayor destrucción de tu planeta, y en ese entonces tendras ue matarte o hacer sufrir a los demas...

En ese momento la voz de Star se iva quebrando a medida que decia cada palabra.

-Yo al principio me asuste y mi padre me llevo con una curandera de tamaran y me dijo que la maldición era imposible de quitar pero si se podia prosponer...

Tambien le pregunte que síntomas tedria y me dijo:

-marcas tus ojos esmeraldas se convertiran en rojo sangre, tus poderes funcionaran con la luz de la luna, y no los podras controlar, después iras cambiando por dentro, empezaras a odiar a la gente que amas y para cerrar la maldición te apareceran marcas gordonianas por todo tu cuerpo que te llevaran a destruir todo, asi de ti saldra la maldad y tu bondad y calidez desapareceran...

Starfire no pudo contener mas lagrimas y se puso a llorar contoso, Robin lo menos que pudo hacer con semejante situación era abrazarla...

-no te preocupes Star, nosotros te protegeremos y apollaremos no importa cuanto cambies.

-a demas no dejaremos que eso avance-dijo Cyborg entrando a la sala junto con el chico bestia y Raven.

-escucharon mi relato?-pregunto asustada Star

-claro que si, como pudiste ocultarnos esto?-dijo Chico bestia mirándola fijo

-lo siento pense que ya no me querrian y me echarian-dijo ella apenada mirando el suelo.

-tu nunca estaras sola, solo dinos que debemos hacer.-dijo seriamente Robin.

-solo, solo...-dijo Star comenzando a llorar

-LO UNICO QUE PUEDEN HACER USTEDES ES DESTRUIRME!!-grito Star antes de ponerse a llorar de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas

Los demas sorprendidos con la repentina respuesta de la chica , no sabian que decir.

-estas loca, nunca te destruiremos!!-dijo Chico bestia

-yo solo quiero que vivan en paz-

-si tu mueres la paz no estara en nuestras vidas-dijo dulcemente Robin

-si, a demas gracias a tu llegada estamos unidos n.n- comento Cyborg

-segura que no hay otra cosa que hacer?-pregunto Raven con un tono que se notaba que estaba preocupada.

-que yo sepa no-

-ire a ver en mis libros, si encuentro algo se los infomare-dijo saliendo del lugar

-yo investigare en la computadora-dijo Cyborg mientras Chico bestia asentía y salian de la habitación dejando solos a los os titanes.

-no te preocupes Robin la maldición no evoluciona de un dia para el otro-

-no te dejare sola, y menos como estas-

-gracias Robin-dijo esta mientras abrazaba al chico

En ese momento Star disparo un starbolt rojo sangre haciendo volar a Robin 2 metros.

-Robin!!-

-auch! Estoy bien Star pero que paso?-dijo levantándose adolorido con la ayuda de Star.

-lo ves, alejate de mi!! Solo te lastimare!-dijo corriendo a su habitación dejando a Robin muy preocupado...

-------------------------------fin del cap2-------------------------

y?

Estubo bueno?

Vieron este lo hize mas largo!!

Bueno espero REVIEWSSSS!!!!

A y le puse los gordonianos porque no se me ocurria nada a demas quedaba bien, para mi no? Bueno besitos!!!

lu


	3. el primer sintoma

Hola a todos!!

Primero quiero disculparme por si sono raro en el capi anterior lo de la saliva gordoniana y la de la tamaraniana junto con el odio y el mal deseo. Pero bueno no se me ocurria nada, si quieren pueden imaginarse alguna otra cosa para que Star tenga esos síntomas.

Entonces empecemos:

-que paso Robin?- pregunto Raven entrando a la enfermeria.

-es Star, me ataco sin querer y se fue llorando a su habitación diciendo que me aleje de ella, que solo me lastimaria.

-ire a hablar con ella.-

-tengo que ir yo-

-no- y se fue.

------------------------------------------en la sala-------------------------------------

-hey viejo ¿cómo ayudaremos a Star?- dijo chico bestia al metalico.

-no lo se pero todavía no ha ocurrido nada grave.-

---------------------------en la habitación de Star-----------------------------------------------

-Starfire?-dijo entrando a la habitación .-me olvidaba, esta totalmente destruida, seguro esta en la azotea, hablare con ella cuando baje.

-------------------------------de nuevo con Cyborg y Chico bestia---------------------------

-mmm... no encuentro nada en internet...- dijo Cyborg frente a la pantalla.

-no te preocupes, ya encontraraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!-en ese momento Cyborg vio como Chico bestia se elevaba unos 5 cm. Del piso y cambiabade color verde a violeta. En su cuello vio una mano apretandolo muy parecida a la de...

-Star! Sueltalo lo estas matando!!!-dijo intentando liberar a su amigo.

Como Cyborg noto que Star no lo soltaria, la apunto con su cañon sonico.

-sueltalo ya-dijo muy serio.

-azarath metrion zintos!-en ese momento un aura negra atrapo a la extraterrestre, liberando al verde.

-sueltame bruja!-

-no te soltare hasta que no te calmes-

-cof cof cof Star cof cof por favor calmate-dijo Chico bestia recuperando el aire.

-Raven sueltala-dijo una voz entrando a la sala.

Cuando Starfire escucho la voz de Robin, volvio en si y se desmayo cuando Raven la libero (claro que Robin la atrapo justo).

-debemos hacer algo Robin-dijo Cyborg.

-si viejo casi me mata!-termino Chico bestia

-estube investigando en mis libros y dice que la debemos mantener apartada pero sin alejarnos de ella.-comento Raven

-apartada?-dijo Robin ligeramente alterado.

-viejo, si esa es la solucion yo digo que hay que hacerlo-dijo seriamente Cyborg y Chico bestia asintió.

-auch que sucedió?-dijo Star aun en brazos de Robin.

-Star, despertaste-dijo este bajándola.

-te volviste totalmente lo...-Raven le tapo la boca antes de que el verde terminara la frase.

-que?, que sucedió?-pregunto la tamaraniana mirando a Robin.

-Robin lo mejor sera que se lo digas-dijo Cyborg.

Robin suspiro y miro a la pelirroja...

-Star tu... tu atacaste al Chico bestia y casi lo matas-

-oh chico bestia perdoname.

-si, no hay problema Starfire n.un-

--por favor hagan una especie de habitación apartada para instalarme alli y no causar ningun tipo de daño-

-no, tiene que haber otra solucion-dijo Robin.

-no Robin casi mato a un amigo, que sera lo siguiente destruirlo todo?-

-lo mejor sera que te vallas a descanzar-le aconsejo Raven.

-si, gracias amiga-

-pero...hay un problema-dijo chico bestia.

-cual?-dijeron al unísono.

-holaaa!!! La habitación de Starfire estallo!-

-tienes razon chico bestia, donde se quedara?-dijo Cyborg

-veamos...-razono el verde (¡¿o.o!?)

-la habitación de Cyborg es muy metalica y no hay colchones, por lo tanto no descansaría nada.

La habitación de Raven es oscura y escalofriante, a demas ella no deja entrar a nadie.

Mi habitación- es apestosa y desordenada! Tu habitación es un asco asi que ella no se quedara alli- interrumpio Raven

-ok, ok entonces solo queda una habitación: la de Robin

.si Star si quieres ve a mi habitación-dijo el petirrojo sonriendo.

-muchas gracias por tu oferta amigo, pero tu no tendrías donde dormir.

-porque no duermen juntos?-dijo burlonamente Chico bestia

-si, asi la proteje mas de cerca...-continuo Cyborg.

-¿¡que!? O///////O-dijeron los dos totalmente rojos

-claro que no yo dormire en el sillon-aclaro Robin

-oooh seguro?-canturrearon los burlones.

-despues hablare a solas con ustedes- susurreo el enmascarado a los dos bromistas con un tono que sintieron un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo.

-vamos Star yo te acompaño- dijo Raven

-bueno, gracias amiga n.n-

-----------------------------en la habitación de Robin----------------------------------------------

-mira, que suerte, estaba la puerta abierta-dijo Star

-y eso que?-contesto la gotica.

-hubieramos tenido que poner la clave-

-tu la sabes?-

no-

-bueno entra y buenas noches-

-n.n hasta mañana Rae

-no me llames Rae-

-lo siento Raven.-

-adios-dijo dejando sola a la extraterrestre.

Star se didpuso a cambiarse pero recordo que todo estaba destruido en su habitación. Entonces abrio un cajon de Robin y se puso la camisa del pijama. (claro que en ropa interior y con la camisa que le quedaba grande XD)

-----------------------con Robin---------------------------------------------------------

Robin se acosto en el sillon y a los 5 segundos le agarro frio.

-ire a mi habitación por una frasada-(chan!)

cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación recordo que Star estaba durmiendo alli, asi que golpeo.

-Star, estas ahí?-

-si robin un segundo-

Cuando Star abrio la puerta, el petirrojo se quedo embobado al verla asi.

-o////////o Star!... que haces asi?-

-n//n a... lo siento amigo es que no tenia mi pijama asi que tome el tuyo, no te molesta verdad?

-n...no, claro que no.

-que necesitabas?

-...-no reaccionaba al verla.

-Robin!-

-eh?...si! una frasada-

-n.n toma-

-...-

-TOMA!!-

-ha?...si! gracias u//uU-

-----------------------------con Star----------------------------------------------------

-me siento tan...sola-dijo la chica acostada mirando el techo.

-------------------------------------------fin del cap3---------------------------------

hola de nuevo!!!

Que les parecio?

Es muy raro no? u.uU

Es que no estoy muy creativa hoy. Pero bueno el capitulo 4 sera mejor.

¡aaaa!! Y les comento que publique mi nuevo song-fic que se llama "she's a rebel"

es un bbxr!!! Léanlo.

Y bueno pido...REVIEWSSSS1!!!!!!

Besitos!!

lu


	4. la oscuridad en una pelirroja

Bueno aca traigo el cap. 4. si, se que los dejo siempre con la intriga, pero es que soy muy mala n.n. y gracias muchísimas gracias por los reviews, nunca pense que esta cosa que estoy escribiendo les gustara. Los quiero! T.T (creo que ya me puse sentimental)

Ok ahora lean:

Starfire se levanto de la cama y se dirigio hacia donde estaba su petirrojo.

-star? Q...que haces aquí?-dijo el chico nervioso.

-es que no puedo dormir-

-y yo como puedo ayudarte?-

-pensaba conversar un rato aquí contigo-

-n////n de a.. cuerdo-

-acaso te molesta?-

-n...no para nada!-

-n.n gracias-

-eeehh star podrias vestirte por favor?-

-o///o aaahhh lo siento!-

-toma cúbrete con esto-dijo el chico maravilla entregándole una frasada.

-n///n gracias robin-

-de nada-

-y... tienes sueño?-

-un poco-

-entiendo lo mejor sera que te deje descansar-

-no querias conversar?-

-la verdad si pero te dejare descansar asi mañana si hablamos tranquilos n.n-

-de acuerdo-

-hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana amigo-

-------------------------------------------al otro dia------------------------

-eehh robin?-dijo raven despertando al chico.

-que...que sucede raven?-

-algo pasa con star-

-que?!-

-si, cyborg y chico bestia estan con ella.-

robin corrio hacia donde estaba la extraterrestre y cuando llego todo estaba en ruinas.

-CHICO BESTIA! CYBORG! Se encuentran bien?-dijo robin.

-viejo! Starfire se fue!-alerto chico bestia.

-a donde?-

-no lo se, solo dijo que lo mejor seria macharse y se fue.-

-y la habitación esta asi porque...- dijo raven

-no pudo controlar un mega starbolt-comento cyborg

-debemos encontra...-antes que el enmascarado terminara la frase, comenzo a sonar la alarma.

-titanes problemas-

y se dirigieron a la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron al centro habia gente gritando y corriendo, edificios destruidos, en otrs palabras la ciudad era un kaos.

-disculpe señora, me puede decir que sucedió?-le pregunto robin a una viejecita que estaba ahí.

-esa dulce y linda chica que estaba siempre con ustedes causo todo esto-contesto la anciana.

-star?-dijo robin sorprendido.

-ella lo destruyo todo. Parecia un demonio, tenia unas enormes alas negras, sus poderes y ojos totalmente rojos y esa sonrisa que siempre llevaba, ahora desaparecio.-continuo la anciana.

-debemos encontrarla-ordeno robin.

-no es necesario ya esta aquí-dijo cyborg.

-esa es starfire?-dijo raven sorprendida.

-y ustedes quien diablos son?-la maldad se veia plasmada en la chica.

-star no nos recuerdas?-dijo robin acercándose

-no te acerques-amenazo junto con un starbolt . (por supuesto rojo)

-solo queremos ayudarte-dijo cyborg.

-no necesito ayuda de cuatro idiotas que quien sabe de donde salieron.

Auch. Esas palabras si que dolieron. El chico del antifaz no podia creer lo que estaba viendo. Su pelirroja sin esa calidez, sin su sonrisa. Eso. Su sonrisa, ¿cómo podria vivir el si esa sonrisa?

-staaar miiiiiraaaa-dijo chico bestia mostrándole a la endemoniada pelirroja "la carita"

-que diablos haces enano verde?-

-starfire mira, mostaza-dijo cyborg con un frasco de mostaza en la mano.

-que asco, que es esa cosa?-

-azarath mitrion zinthos!-la gotica intento atrapar a la chica, pero la tamaraniana lanzo un starbolt e hizo desaparecer el aura.

Robin mientras todos intentaban regresar a su compañera, observaba a la chica.

La señora tenia razon, sus ojos estaban rojos, ya no tenia esa calida y dulce sonrisa y tenia esas enormes alas negras saliéndole de la espalda.

-titanes!-grito el chico.

-que sucede?-dijeron al unísono.

-la marca gordoniana, esta en ella!-dijo con tono de panico.

-oh no-dijeron los otros.

-en su mente solo hay oscuridad y destrucción-dijo raven.

-Ella no es nuestra star-dijo cyborg.

-claro que no ella nunca haria algo asi-dijo robin.

-cuidado!-dijo raven mientras protegia con un aura negra a los demas de un potente reyo rojo.

-salgan cobardes-

-hagan algo...ya...no...aguanto!-dijo la azhariana.

-debemos pelear si queremos detenerla.-dijo cyborg.

-no podemos hacerle daño-dijo robin.

-viejo,entiendo que sea tu mejor amiga, es mas es mi amiga tambien, pero esta destryendolo todo!-dijo chico bestia.

-NO ES MOTIVO PARA LASTIMARLA!-grito robin ya sin paciencia.

-terminaron?-dijo la pelirroja después de haber destruido el aura y tirado a raven 100 mts. Hacia atrás.

-raven!-dijo chico bestia mientras ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse.

Lo que antes era el top de star, ahora estaba todo destrozado en su espalda a causa de sus nuevas alas. Después de esas alas comenzo a salir una energia negra que cubrio su cuerpo hasta formar un vestido muy largo que terminaba en color rojo.

-lindo vestido-dijo sarcasticasticamente raven.

-robin debemos hacer algo!-dijo cyborg

el chico estaba en un trance...hasta que al fin dijo...

-titanes debemos detenerla-

-si-dijeron los otros.

El primero en atacar fue cyborg con su cañon sonico, pero la chica le disparo antes y el metalico fue a parar cuatro cuadras hacia atrás.

Después ataco un tiranosaurio rex verde, pero cuando quiso atacar adivinen a donde fue a parar. Y raven tambien quedo herida después que intento atacar.

El unico que quedaba era robin.

-muy bien quedas tu chico puntas-dijo con odio.

-star no quiero hacerte daño-

-daño?, no me hagas reir-dijo la chica.

Robin vio como en la mano de la pelirroja se formaba una espada roja.

Al percatarse de esto el petirrojo saco su bara de hierro (creo que se llama boff-staff no?)

-vas a atacarme con eso?-dijo star.

-tienes que reaccionar!-suplico robin.

Y ahí se lanzaron a pelear y pelear, chocando sus espadas.

-starfire...por...favor...no...continúes-dijo robin entre golpe y golpe.

-y tu como sabes mi nombre?-

-porque tu eres tu mejor amiga-

-yo no tengo amigos- dijo mientras golpeaba al chico 30 mts. Hacia atrás.

-star...fire-

-solo te dejare vivir esta vez, porque me das lastima.-dijo mientras alzaba vuelo y se marchaba.

-vaya, vaya ahora la muñeca esta del lado de los malo, o sea conmigo.-dijo una voz muy familiar.

-red x-dijo robin con odio, levantándose con dificultad.

----------------------fin del cap 4------------------------------------------

y?

Que les parecio??

Bueno quise meter a red x asi se pone mejor nOn.

Sigo siendo la misma asi que pido...

REVIEWSSSSS!!!!!

Besitos!!

lu


	5. la profecia

Después de todo este tiempo, decidi continuar este fic. Bueno, mejor no sigo hablando como si me fuera ir solo que queria molestar un poco jejeje n.nUU

Disculpen si tarde mucho en actualizar, lo que paso fue que tuve los examenes finales y estuve estudiando a full.

y...bueno...APROBE!!!!!! ahora si voy a estar sin hacer nada y me voy a dedicar a escribir.

Y gracias por los reviews!!

Ahora si, el capi 5:

-me puedes decir que rayos haces aquí?-dijo molesto el chico maravilla al enmascarado villano.

-nada, solo que me entere que la muñeca estaba destruyéndolo todo y queria ver.-

-NO SE LLAMA MUÑECA, SE LLAMA STARFIRE!-grito robin ya sin control.

-calmate, calmate solo vine a ver y tu me molestas?-

-a mi nadie me calma y que star este destruyéndolo todo no es teatro para un villano de cuarta-

-cuarta?, CUARTA?! A quien le dices villano de cuarta niño de mami! Aa lo siento tu no tienes mami-

ahí, el chico maravilla se lanzo arriba del villano para golpearlo.-ROBIN!, ya calmate-dijo raven teniéndolo de los brazos.

-eso calmate-burlo x.

-tu no te metas ¿me oiste?-dijo raven.

-yo no vine a pelear con ese idiota, solo quiero a mi muñeca, o starfire como prefieran llamarla.-

-LE LLEGAS A TOCAR UN SOLO PELO Y SERA LO ULTIMO QUE TOQUES!!-grito el chico del antifaz.

-jajaja no me hagas reir, tu que me haras...matarme?-

-esa idea no esta nada mal, raven suéltame, no le hare nada.- dicho esto, raven lo libero.

-a demas no tienes la menor idea de lo que hicimos antes de que ustedes llegaran-dijo x provocando a robin.

-QUE?!, QUE RAYOS LE HICISTE?-

-que yo que le hice? Pues nada, ella no se resistio, al contrario-

-maldito imbesil!!-

-robin espera, solo esta mintiendo, te quiere provocar a demas starfire no deja que nadie se le acerque y mucho menos el.-

-ya tenias que hablar cuervito-dijo en forma de reproche, x.

-mas te vale que te largues de aquí antes de que me arrepienta de haberte liberado-

-jajajaja nos veremos muuuy pronto-dicho esto se fue.

-no te debes poner asi, si sabes que no es verdad-comento chico bestia.

-es sierto viejo, no te preocupes, la encontraremos antes que el.-dijo cyborg.

-vamos a la torre, a ver si podemos encontrarla-ordeno el lider.

-si-dijeron los demas.

----en la torre-----------------

todo estaba en penumbras, decidieron entrar a investigar y ahí estaba la pelirroja, en donde antes solia ser la habitación de robin.

-star!-dijo robin, contento de averla encontrado.

-otra vez tu?-

-espera, no vine para pelear-

-y entonces...?-

-quiero hablar contigo, ahora que no estas atacando.-

-esta bien, pero no me molestes demasiado porque terminaras mal.-

la chica estaba sentada en la cama (o lo que habia quedado de ella) y el se sento al lado.

-y bien?-

-tu no recuerdas nada?-

-de que?-

-de la vida que tenias antes de ser asi-

-otra vida?-

-si, tu antes de ser como eres, estabas con nosotros, eras mi mejor amiga.-

-nosotros quienes?-

-yo, chico bestia, raven y cyborg-

-sabes, con eso no vas a conseguir nada-

-pero star no puedes seguir haciendo esto!-

-y porque no?, yo naci para hacer esto, para eso existo!-

-claro que no tu no eres asi!-

-quieres ver como realmente soy?!-dijo la tamaraniana levantando vuelo y cargando en sus manos energia color rojo sangre.

-no star espera!-

-starfire detente!-dijeron cyborg, chico bestia y raven entrando a la habitación-

mientras la chica cargaba mas energia, recitaba estas palabras:

The evil one is still alive and He comes to claim his kingdom, (El maligno aún vive, y el viene a reclamar su reino)

He comes to reign upon the mortals (El viene a reinar sobre los mortales)

He comes to sire the end of all things mortal (El viene a gestar el final de todo lo mortal)

The prophecies will be fulfilled. (las profecías serán cumplidas)

Después dijo en otro idioma totalmente in entendible

**lE euf odineted sam on odaliuqina le,**

**arevlov y ariurtsed a sus sogimene le árdnev y sol**

**ariurtsed odnasu us aiporp Agima _Starfire_**

**Y le atenalp odama ed us anamreh áres onu ed sus sotnemurtsni**

_**(Y lanzando toda esa energia acumulada desaparecio)**_

-estan bien?-dijo raven liberándolos de aquel aura negro-

-si, pero que fue eso?-dijo chico bestia.

-no lo se...pero no es nada bueno-dijo cyborg.

-las profecias seran cumplidas...-repetia robin recordando la horrible escena.

-debemos averiguar que es eso que recio ella-ordeno después el chico maravilla.

-entendido-dijeron al unísono.

-----------con x-------------------

-woow ahí esta mi muñeca-dijo persiguiendo a la joven.

-quien eres tu-dijo fulminándolo con sus ojos rojos.

-solo queria preguntarte algo-

-que-

-te encontraste por casualidad a un equipo de idiotas?-

-el que esta liderado por un chico con antifaz?-

-exacto-

-si y que?-

-quieres que me deshaga de ellos?-

-no molestes-

-dimelo y yo lo hago-

-ya dejame en paz, no se que rayos les pasa conmigo hoy-

-sabes, starfire, eres muy hermosa lo sabias?-

-como sabes mi nombre?-

-mmm...me lo dijeron-

-quien?-

-robin, dijo que queria destruir a una chica pelirroja y le pregunte quien y bueno...pues...me dijo starfire-

-maldito idiota, ya me lo esperaba, el no me cae nada bien-

-a mi tampoco-

-y tu como te llamas?-

-x, red x-

-aaa...bueno adios.-

-adios lindura-y la beso en la mano delicadamente.

Empezaras a odiar a las personas que mas amas...

Y asi emprendio vuelo y se fue.

-------------con los titanes-------------------

-no puede ser-dijo raven mientras leia un libro.

-que?, que sucede?-dijo chico bestia.

-aquí dice que starfire no podra volver a la normalidad a menos que salga de ella, la oscuridad que la invade, pero si se libera, aparecera personificada y lo destruira todo, y star desaparecera...

-y...no se puede hacer nada para que no desaparezca?-

-si, si hay una cosa que se puede hacer, que es lo que me hice a mi misma cuando aparecio trigon.-

-y...que es?-

-es un hechizo que la devolvera a la vida pero como una niña-

-no creo que robin soporte eso.-

-claro que no, el la ama.-

-claro, como yo a ti-

-que?! o///O-

-que que?? yo que? a no! nada n.nUU-

-bueno, dejalo asi.-

-chicos alguna novedad?-dijo robin entrando a la sala.

-si, hay una solucion, pero no te agradara nada...

al decir esto, robin , se sento al lado de la gotica para escuchar el relato...

--------------------fin del cap 5-----------------------

se, ya se estubo muy raro y fue una porqueria, pero prometo que el proximo sera mejor!! T.T

pero por lo menos deje algo entre chico bestia y raven!!

Ahora quiero reviews diciéndome lo malo que estubo el capi...

Aa!!! Me olvidaba, muchísimas gracias a johnn23 por dejarme usar su frase, la voy a usar durante todo el fic!! (de verdad gracias amigo n.n)

Besitos!!

Lu.


End file.
